Wet Car
by FPwoper
Summary: Dean and Sam's last night on Earth. They declare their love to the Impala, which has some consequenses... Impala x Dean x Sam, mentions of Wincest, mildly disturbing, non-human Impala
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Wet Car  
**Summary: **Dean and Sam's last night on Earth. They declare their love to the Impala, which has some consequenses...  
**Word count: **964  
**Rating: **M  
**Warnings: **Sex with Impala, drunk!Dean, drunk!Sam, mentions of Wincest (not really... but it's there), NON-HUMAN IMPALA and disturbing after-images.

**A/N **rainbowsmakemyday on dA asked me to do something with the Impala and Sam and Dean. Her official note was rather confusing but it was something with Dean and Sam and the Impala, Dean started licking the Impala after declaring his love for her, and then there was undressing. I thought this.

I finished this at 23:58, June 24th 2012.

At request of Renée: "I like". I don't think you do "like" so much now ;)

This was very disturbing to write. I actually saw Dean riding... that thing since I once saw a documentary in which a woman tried it. Don't ask.

I listened to AC/DC's _You shook me all night long_ while writing this. I recommend you listen to it while reading it ;)

Please don't kill me.

* * *

**Wet car**

Dean and Sam were pretty sure this night was their last sane one to be spent on Earth. To celebrate this – if you could call it celebrating – they had decided to get as drunk as humanly possible, but Sam didn't want to be in a bar or something so they bought shitloads of beer and whiskey and other alcoholic stuff to pass the evening with and went out in the Impala.

When halfway through his thirty-somethingth beer, Dean suddenly said:

'I really love the Impala.'

'I know, Dean', Sam answered, managing to be proud of only slurring a little after a lot of beer. 'You've been fucking her since forever.'

'Untrue,' Dean argued, pushing his brother off the hood of the car, then adding in a serious tone:

'I haven't fucked her once. I only fucked in her backseat.'

'Ow,' Sam winced. 'TMI, dude, really.'

'You asked.'

'I didn't.'

Dean patted the car and said: 'I can't hear you over her sexiness, Sam.'

Sam sighed. Unbelievable. How could Dean be only tipsy while he was full-on drunk?

'I love her, Sam. She's my one and only true love.' Dean kissed the car to express that love.

'Thought that was Cas?'

'Too. They share.'

'Ever combined 'em?'

Sam couldn't keep his curiosity or tongue in check. Dean shook his head. 'Nope. I want to fuck this car, though.'

Sam paused mid-swallow and his brain started to process Dean's words. He couldn't believe his ears – or eyes.

Dean, though, was completely serious and got into the car. He slowly licked his way up the steering wheel while he massaged the seat with his ass. Sam couldn't deny it was an appealing sight, his brother doing that. Reminding himself Dean was actually his brother helped Sam to see it and he joined Dean in the car, licking the whole dashboard. Dean had reached the gearstick and lapped at the tip before taking it wholly into his mouth, not even choking on it when it reached his throat. He just swallowed around it, giving possibly the best blowjob ever to a car.

While Sam was still doing the dashboard, Dean reached over and pulled at Sam's shirt, trying to undo it without seeing what he was doing, but he managed to unbutton it anyway. He popped off the gearstick to push the shirt off and pull Sam's undershirt off. Sam took the not-so-subtle hint and took off Dean's shirt and undershirt without a second glance. He ripped them off, actually, two pieces of torn fabric hanging over the front- and backseat. Dean turned and ground his bare chest into the seat while he undid his belt, boots and socks. Sam followed suit, dry humping the backseat while undoing the rest of his clothes, shedding his underwear and pants as well. Dean took his time and when he felt his jeans were becoming too tight and restricting, he undid them along with his underwear.

'Sam,' Dean moaned, feeling his hardness prodding into the seat before him. 'Sam, suck your fingers for me.'

Sam obeyed, still humping the seat, and pushed three fingers into his mouth, sucking and coating them thoroughly in saliva. Dean and Sam moaned in unison and Dean took the gearstick back into his mouth, sucking it again. When he thought Sam's fingers were wet enough,, he directed them over to his ass and instructed him to put them in to stretch him.

'Oh God,' Dean moaned as Sam put in his first finger. 'Yeah, Sam, look for the spot.'

Sam prodded a bit and inserted a second finger, starting to scissor Dean's hole. Dean gasped as Sam found his prostate and wrapped a hand around Sam's cock, still mouthfucking the gearstick. Sam inserted the third finger and stretched Dean's hole enough.

'It's good, Sam,' Dean panted, squeezing Sam's dick once to convey the meaning. Sam slipped his fingers out and Dean let go of the stick. He positioned himself over the gearstick and slowly let it sink into him. Sam helped Dean to keep his balance and rutted against Dean's bare back, before he remembered Dean actually was his brother and what had just happened between them was all kinds of wrong. Dean was obviously enjoying himself enough not to mind and rode the gearstick vigorously, his knees resting on the front seats and moaning occasionally. Sweat covered his body and his hand was wrapped around his erection.

Sam also enjoyed himself in the backseat. The leather pushing into his back was an arousing feeling and he needed more control, damnit! Sam wrapped a hand around his cock and slowly started pumping it.

* * *

Castiel knew he had to tell Dean and Sam they were going to survive but was somehow reluctant to do so. For all he knew, Dean could be balls deep in some pretty lady with a sulking Sam at home. He obeyed his orders, though, and followed his bond with Dean – a way of tracing him that would never fail.

When he appeared where Dean was supposed to be, he saw the Impala, so he was sure he was at the right place. Dean's bare back and head that was thrown back in ecstasy, however, weren't things Castiel liked to see. He came closer to see Sam writhing and flushing in the backseat. Making a mental note to never sit there again, he redirected his attention to Dean. Dean, who was riding a gearstick.

Castiel decided not to disturb them with his news and left them a note which said to call him when they weren't busy.

When he left, he wondered in a dark corner of his mind whether this was normal human behavior. If so, he thought, humans were even weirder than he originally thought.


	2. NOTE!

**Note:**

I didn't really know why a few people started following this story when I realized that it actually was posted as in progress. I don't know what I can do with it. To me, it's kind of finished.

Why I'm posting this, though, is simply to ask if any of you have an idea what to do with it. Should I leave the story like it is now, or should I do something else with it? Perhaps write something else with Impala/Dean/Sam/Castiel? Tell me, please. If you have any idea for a plot, go ahead and drop it on me!


End file.
